Entre los muros de Invernalia
by Griffinn
Summary: Por fin ha vuelto. Aunque nada volverá a la normalidad, Arya sabe que ha vuelto a Invernalia. Aunque muchos ya no están, todavía hay otros que quedan. Y aunque la historia a veces tiene tintes de repetirse, hay que pensar que no siempre será así.


_**Disclaimer:** nada de Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._

 _Este regalo es para Martina271299, que pidió: Fic de A Song Of Ice and Fire / Game Of Thrones, con Arya Stark como protagonista... si puede ser que Jon Snow salga mencionado aunque sea de pasada. No Aegon / Arya ni Jaqhen / Arya por favor_

* * *

 _Caminaba por las grandes estancias, con mil y un pensamientos recorriendo su mente. Invernalia recuperaba, día a día, su antiguo ser. Azotada por la guerra y la traición de los Bolton, la antigua fortaleza de los Stark en el Norte quizás nunca volvería a ser la misma. Desde luego, muchos de sus antiguos habitantes jamás regresarían para pasear entre sus estancias, comer en su Gran Salón o, simplemente, reír entre sus muros. El maestre Luwin, Ser Rodrik Cassel y su sobrino Jory, la Vieja Tata... O, peor aún, sus padres, su hermano Robb... Ninguno de ellos volvería jamás. Invernalia había perdido una parte de sí misma para siempre._

 _Pero de las cenizas y la pérdida surge siempre una esperanza, en aquellos que sobrevivieron a la guerra y volvieron a su hogar. Con el tiempo, Arya consiguió regresar, descubriendo que así también lo hicieron Sansa, Bran, que se convirtió en el nuevo Señor de Invernalia, Jon, Rickon... Ellos sí que habían regresado y, juntos, habían decidido empezar de cero._

 _Pero aquel día, Arya Stark creía estar viviendo otra vez la misma historia, cuando todo empezó con el cuervo que había llegado desde Desembarco del Rey hacía unas semanas y que traía una escueta noticia, pero de una importancia enorme: el Rey de Poniente viajaba hacia Invernalia._

 _Aquella noticia la retrotrajo a la visita que el Rey Robert les hizo hace años, tiempo antes de que sobre los Siete Reinos se desatase el caos, tiempo antes de que el mundo viese tantas pérdidas. Acompañado de su esposa, Cersei Lannister, y sus tres hijos, Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen, así como de prácticamente toda la corte, nada hacía presagiar a los Stark lo que estaba por llegar._

 _Y esta vez, sin embargo, la llegada del Rey venía cargada de secretismo. Que Arya supiese, el Rey viajaría sólo con su corte y algunos allegados, pero entre los suyos no se encontraría su mujer, pues todavía no había contraído matrimonio y, por tanto, tampoco había dado a Poniente un heredero. El Rey viajaba a Invernalia, seguramente, para tender un puente entre el Reino del Norte y la capital, en un intento de crear un futuro mejor._

 _Pero el día en que llegaría, Arya y más de uno en Invernalia estaban hechos un manojo de nervios. La comitiva que recibiría al Señor de Invernalia esperaba en el Gran Salón, pues Bran, ante todo, no podía andar, de modo que esperó al Rey desde su asiento, el antiguo trono de los Reyes de Invernalia. Por fin, un heraldo anunció la llegada._

— _En pie, entra su Majetad, el Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres._

 _Todos los presentes, salvo Bran, se alzaron mientras el Rey, acompañado de los miembros de la Guardia Real, entraba en el Gran Salón. Arya posó su mirada sobre el monarca. Gendry Baratheon distaba mucho de ser aquel chico con el que huyó de Desembarco del Rey y junto al que pasó los siguientes meses. Atrás quedaron sus viejos y toscos ropajes, llevando ahora una rica armadura que, muy seguramente, el mismo había forjado, además de una larga capa. Gendry, a pesar de su humilde origen, caminaba con la cabeza alta, posiblemente poniendo en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en sus lecciones de protocolo. Tras la guerra, se había demostrado que Gendry era hijo de Robert Baratheon y, por tanto, legítimo heredero de los Siete Reinos._

 _En cuanto llegó ante Bran, hizo algo insólito, pues se inclinó ante él, aun a pesar de que el Rey estaba por encima de todos sus vasallos. Seguramente, pensó Arya, Gendry quería empezar a hacer las cosas de manera distinta._

— _Lord Stark, gracias por permitirnos a mi comitiva y a mí el pasar unos días en vuestros dominios. No queremos ni deseamos ser una carga para vos y para vuestra gente, de modo que será la Corona quien corra con todos los gastos._

 _Dicho esto, los presentes prorrumpieron en un aplauso, mientras varias personas traían pan y sal para los recién llegados, para sellar así el milenario pacto de acogimiento, sólo una vez roto infamemente por los Frey hacía años, traición que le costó la vida, recordó Arya, a su madre y su hermano._

— _Sed bienvenidos, Majestad, estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Bran, quien, a pesar de no poder luchar, había aprendido bien las labores de la diplomacia —. Perdonad, no obstante, mi atrevimiento al preguntaros cuál ha sido el motivo de vuestro viaje._

 _Gendry sonrió brevemente._

— _Veréis, Lord Stark, he venido por una única razón. He venido porque espero que me concedáis la mano de vuestra hermana._

 _Arya bufó levemente mientras miraba a su hermana, Sansa. Aunque ella ya había crecido y, a pesar de que su matrimonio con Tyrion Lannister había sido anulado al demostrarse que no habían yacido juntos, estaba más que claro que ella era el objetivo de Gendry. Sería a ella a quien desposaría y a quien se llevaría a Desembarco del Rey, a pesar de los terribles recuerdos que podía traer a Sansa. Pero casarse con un rey podía arreglar eso. Casarse con el Rey de Poniente, sin duda, no impediría que ella dijese que sí. Sansa, desde luego, se veía pletórica._

— _No podría negarme a semejante cosa, Majestad, para mi será todo un honor cederos la mano de mi hermana Sansa._

 _Pero el Rey, no obstante, esbozó una mirada de incomprensión. Allí había algo que no funcionaba._

— _Disculpad, Lord Stark, pero... No es la mano de Lady Sansa la que deseo para que sea mi reina, sino que vengo a pediros la mano de Lady Arya._

 _El salón entero se quedó mudo al tiempo que contemplaban a Arya, quien, a pesar de estar sentada cerca de Bran, procuraba mantenerse oculta. Enrojeció por completo mientras veía la desilusión en la cara de su hermana. Sin embargo, por una vez Sansa no esbozó una mirada de desprecio ante ella, sino que sonrió, del mismo modo que una persona que ha perdido acepta la derrota._

 _De inmediato, fue Sansa quien instó a su hermana a acercarse al Rey. Cuando a la propia Arya no le quedó más remedio y se encontraba al lado de Gendry, quien le sonrió como quien sonríe a su amor largamente perdido y ahora recuperado, este se dirigió a Bran._

— _¿Cuento entonces con vuestra aprobación, Lord Stark?_

 _Bran sonrió complacido mientras asentía._

— _La tenéis, Majestad._

 _Acto seguido, el Gran Salón en pleno aplaudió ante las palabras de asentimiento de su señor. Mirase a donde mirase, Arya veía a todo el mundo aplaudiendo, sonriendo, lanzando vítores. Y entre toda la gente, comenzó a ver caras conocidas que no esperaba ver en ese momento._

 _Vio al maestre a Luwin, con el estómago ensangrentado. A Rodrik Cassel, con sangre en el cuello y a su sobrino Jory, con una herida en el pecho. A la Vieja Tata, a quien se le caía parte de la piel, como si hubiese sido despellejada por los Bolton. A su hermano Robb, con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, su madre, degollada, su padre, cubierto de sangre. Vio a Jaime Lannister entre los guardias reales, a Joffrey sonriendo maliciosamente, a Cersei Lannister riendo de forma macabra. Y ante él al Rey Robert Baratheon, con una herida en el estómago producida por el cuerno de un jabalí, como un cadáver andante, uno de los muertos de más allá del Muro, que ahora acercaba su mano hacia ella. De repente, todos los presentes se habían convertido en personas que ya no estaban y que, ahora, iban a por ella._

* * *

Se despertó, sobresaltada. A sus sentidos llegó el entorno que la rodeaba. Olió el mar de Braavos y oyó el ajetreo de la ciudad. Sus dedos reconocieron el duro suelo de piedra sobre el que se había dormido en su boca notó el regusto a salitre. Pero no vio nada, porque estaba ciega. Seguía ciega desde que el Hombre Bondadoso le había quitado su capacidad de ver.

Un sueño. Había sido todo un sueño. Pero tan real hasta el punto en el que empezó a ver a los muertos, que Arya pensó que había regresado a Invernalia para quedarse allí. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Seguía en Braavos y allí permanecería, por mucho tiempo. Se acurrucó sobre el suelo, intentando no quedarse dormida de nuevo, mientras rememoraba el sueño y se preguntaba a sí misma: ¿volvería a ver a alguien de su familia? ¿Regresaría a Invernalia? ¿Volvería a ver a Gendry para que este, tal vez, le pidiese su mano en matrimonio? Por un momento se sintió tonta mientras se hacía esas preguntas, pues estaba equivocada.

Nada en su vida volvería a la normalidad.


End file.
